


I need my girl

by kag20



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Civil War, Embedded Video, F/M, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kag20/pseuds/kag20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve dies during the events of Civil War. Bucky feels guilty and mourns his best friend. Sharon feels guilty too but for a completely different reason. Before Steve dies, he attends Peggy's funeral and remembers her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need my girl




End file.
